SM02
SM02 is the second round of the Sun & Moon Chapter. The round was originally released on December 21st, 2016 via the February 2017 issue of Corocoro Ichiban. Plot On their way to make their delivery, Sun and Moon encounter Tapu Koko. Summary Before Team Skull's leader, Guzma, the two grunt members who battled with Sun lie prostrate, apologizing for losing to the boy. Guzma is annoyed that Team Skull has been taken lightly, and the male grunt blames it on the Pyukumuku in his hand. The Pokémon proceeds to punch the grunt in the face, causing the male grunt to headbutt the female grunt. Guzma smirks, ordering the two to remove Slowpoke tails in preparation for tomorrow's festival. He then orders them to inform Sun that he himself will punish the boy. Waving farewell to the girl, Sun introduces himself as he and the Tauros ride away, leaving the girl behind. Just as soon, though, Sun returns, realizing he forgot the item to be delivered. He asks her what she needs delivered to Professor Kukui, and the exasperated girl answers that she is to deliver Rotom as well as herself. Writing the information down on a delivery slip, Sun slaps the paper on the girl's forehead. Riding through Route 2, Sun and the girl make small talk, the girl revealing that she just arrived in Alola so that she could deliver Rotom. As the two enter Hau'oli City, Sun is greeted happily by various people in the city. One hula dancer asks if the two are on a date, prompting Sun to vehemently state it's merely a delivery and this is the girl's first time in Alola. Upon hearing that, the hula dancer puts a lei around Moon's neck. The girl hesitantly accepts it, but freaks out when the lei begins nudging her. Sun breaks out in laughter, explaining that it's actually the Pokémon Comfey and that the same thing happened to him. The girl, now angry, asks if Sun has any intention of actually delivering her delivery. Sun replies that he does, since Professor Kukui is his friend and is the one who gave him his Pokedex and En. Suddenly growing serious, Sun exclaims they should hurry, but just as soon as he steps on his foot, he falls to the ground in pain, exclaiming that his leg hadn't healed completely after all. The girl tells him to take off his clothes, and then pulls out a large box with various medicinal items in it. Sun wonders if she's a doctor to which the girl finally introduces herself: Her name is Moon and she is a pharmacist. Musing to herself that she needs something spicy, she looks up at a tree and notices berries, but also notices a flock of Pikipek pecking at the berries. Moon mutters that she has no other choice and suddenly pulls out a bow and arrow from her bag, leaving Sun in shock. She tells him to be quiet so she can concentrate, and then fires off her arrow. With great precision, the arrow passes by the Pikipek and grazes a berry, causing it to fall to the ground. Still amazed, Sun sends out his Meowth to collect the berry. The Pokémon does so in an extremely sluggish manner, surprising Moon who comments that the Pokémon was completely different in battle. Sun laughs it off, explaining that that's how it got its name. With the berry in hand, Moon finishes her ointment and applies it to Sun's leg. Sun is again amazed, exclaiming how his leg no longer hurts. Moon goes on to explain that there's no medicine she can't make, since she went to school to study for it. Sun comments that that must be why she knows archery, irking Moon. He then questions why she doesn't rely on her Pokémon to gather at least berries for her, to which she responds that she hasn't relied on Pokémon since long ago. Changing the subject again, Sun shouts in surprise at something happening in the sky. Moon is irked once more, but when she turns to look, she too is surprised by a Pokémon shrouded in electricity. The Pokémon, in a shell of sorts, lowers its arm guards to reveal itself as Tapu Koko. Neither Sun nor Moon know what Pokémon it is, but have no time to stare once Tapu Koko begins to attack them with electricity. Sun releases En and Dollar, but the two Pokémon, not liking each other, begin to fight one another instead. Electricity begins to gather on the ground around them, and Sun exclaims that the Pokémon must be trying to heal his leg, exasperating Moon, who screams that it must be gathering energy to attack. As she predicts, the Pokémon sends out a volt of electricity straight at her, and... ...When she opens her eyes, to her surprise, Sun has saved her with Tauros. Sun explains that he must keep his delivery safe no matter what, and then asks her for time so that he can battle the Pokémon. Though she tells him the Pokémon is way too strong for them, Sun continues anyway, having both his cat Pokémon attack. Meowth delivers a Pay Day attack, and after a flash of light, Tapu Koko takes off into the sky, leaving them be. Sun wonders if the Pokémon just wanted to play with them, and then notices a strange rock at his feet where the Pokémon had been. Now having arrived at Professor Kukui's Laboratory, the lab suddenly goes wild in commotion. Moon is baffled, and, as the commotion grows louder, Sun warns her that she should move from the spot she's in. Before she can react, though, a man is thrown right in front of her. Congratulating two Pokémon, Rowlet and Popplio, on their attacks, the man, Professor Kukui, stands up and greets Sun. At the same time, the Kahunas, Hala, Olivia, and Nanu have all gathered together. Nanu asks about Poni Island, and Hala answers that the island still doesn't have a Kahuna, but Tapu Fini has been sighted on the island. The three then confirm that the other three guardians, Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, and Tapu Bulu have all been sighted recently. Hala is astonished that all four, which usually do not appear before humans, have been sighted at nearly the same time. He concludes that the Guardians are growing angry. Characters Humans * Guzma * Team Skull Grunts * Sun * Moon * Crowd * Professor Kukui * Hala * Olivia * Nanu Pokémon * Pyukumuku (Team Skull's) * Rotom (delivery) * Tauros (Poké Ride) * Comfey (hula girl's) * Litten (Sun's) * Pikipek (wild) * Meowth (Sun's) * Tapu Koko * Popplio (Professor Kukui's) * Rowlet (Professor Kukui's) * Tapu Fini (image) * Tapu Lele (image) * Tapu Bulu (image) Major Events * Guzma vows to punish Sun for making a mockery of Team Skull. * Sun and Moon encounter Tapu Koko and find a Sparkling Stone afterwards. * Moon meets Professor Kukui for the first time. * The Kahunas meet and discuss the recent sightings of the Guardians. Locations * Route 2 * Hau'oli City * Professor Kukui's Laboratory Category:SM Chapter